powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Wishing for a Hero
Wishing For A Hero is the nineteenth episode and the first part of the two-part season finale of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode marks the debut of a new villain, Heckyl. Synopsis While searching for a new Purple Ranger, the teens find all their personal wishes coming true in the worst way. Plot While Kendall is taking a stroll, a construction accident happens. The workers lost control of their work and Kendall is almost hit, until one man saves her. The workers are revealed to be the Rangers who apparently staged the "accident." Kendall's purse flies off and her belongings (including the Purple Energem) are dropped on the ground. Kendall calls the man brave and a hero, where the man then picks up Kendall's things and the Energem. The man then reveals that he wants payment for saving Kendall's life, thus crushing their hopes of finding a Purple Ranger. Kendall is enraged, but Chase jokingly gives the man a dollar. Kendall decides to do the operation again. While most attempts do actually attract "heroes", most of them were doing it for their own desires. One man thought the Energem was pretty. One man did it just to show off. After a good grief, Kendall decides to end the day. While Kendall said that an unbonded Energem was very risky, Fury was nearby and he overheard the news. Wish Star wants to attack the Rangers, but Fury stops him and tells him of the unbonded Energem and said that he didn't need Wish Star. Wish Star than retaliates against Fury and escapes off. While walking in the park, a lady has a stand and said that she is doing wish cards. Wish Star is nearby and enchants the cards with his powers. The Rangers walk by her cart, but Riley wasn't superstitious and wants to leave. Koda, however, was and writes a card. Chase too. Ivan is not convinced, and Kendall tells him he shouldn't be. Tyler and Shelby appear and Riley tells them that Chase and Koda were writing wish cards, thinking that their wish would "magically" come true. Shelby gives Koda a burger from the Dino Bite Cafe, and that was his wish, which came true. Riley is still unconvinced, as Koda ALWAYS wants a burger. As Ivan asks Chase what his wish was, a cute girl with a skateboard appears and starts talking with Chase. They head off to the skatepark, and the remaining Rangers (except Riley and Kendall) rush to write a wish. On Sledge's ship, Fury tells him that the Purple Energem does not have an owner. Sledge than wants to "help" the Rangers find an owner. He wanted to use Heckyl, igniting fear into everyone. Wrench claims that Heckyl has destroyed many galaxies, and is forced to open his cell. Heckyl (binded in chains) walks out and gets cute with Sledge. Sledge then tells him to retrieve the Purple Energem, for that he'll set him free. Heckyl than uses his powers and wants to rule the universe with Sledge together. Sledge does not agree to the deal, and Heckyl fires a lightning attack that releases the other prisoners. Sledge had no choice but to agree, and the prison cells close back again. Back at the cafe, Tyler reminds everyone about their picnic, but everyone seems to be busy. Koda suddenly has diarrhea and rushes off for the bathroom. Only Shelby is left, and she is slightly embarrassed, since her wish was to be alone with Tyler. The two leave for the picnic, and they start by blowing bubbles. While Tyler is doing it, some bubbles pop in Shelby's eyes and Tyler tries to squeeze a little water into her eyes, but he accidentally does too much. The disaster was averted and the two sit down for sandwiches. Tyler takes one and bites into one, but Shelby spots ants on hers. Tyler looks closely on his and finds ants. The two panic and try to wipe the ants off frantically. Shelby apologizes for the terrible date, which Tyler questions her choice of words. Then Tyler spots a man who he claims to be his father. The man gets up and runs into the forest. Tyler chases after him but runs into Wish Star, who lured Tyler in for his Red Energem. After Shelby's appearance and Wish Star runs, Tyler reveals that his wish was to meet his dad. Shelby deduces that all the wishes that happened, ended up in disasters. At the cafe, Kendall is not having any luck finding a Purple Ranger. Ivan reveals his wish, to help a damsel in distress. Suddenly an employee who was on a ladder, falls into Ivan's hands. Kendall is finally convinced and decides to go write a wish, but than Ivan suddenly experiences back pain. Riley continues his search for a Purple Ranger. Koda continues having stomach pains. Ivan returns with a back pain. Chase returns and said the girl dumped him and broke his skateboard. Tyler and Shelby return and the Rangers agree that all the wishes that were made, came true then went bad. Ivan than remembers Kendall wanting to make a wish, which prompts the Rangers to run there to stop her. They were too late, and Kendall succeeds in making it. Kendall is suddenly about to be struck by an incoming car, but she is saved by Heckyl. She thanks him, and he tells her to be more careful. Kendall approaches him and holds out the Energem, despite the Ranger's warnings. Wish Star than shoots them, dropping the Energem on the ground. He picks it up, and just when Heckyl was about to use his powers, he didn't want to risk his cover, so he ran off. Fury attacks Wish Star and gains the Energem, which he then leaves. The Rangers morph into battle and fight Wish Star, defeating him with the Dino Spike. After Sledge enlarges Wish Star, the Rangers battle and defeat him with the Dino Charge Megazord in its Ankylo-Pachy Formation. Sledge uses the Purple Energem to power up his new weapon. Heckyl returns and wants to celebrate, but Sledge knows that it was Fury who completed the mission. Heckyl uses his lightning blast against Sledge's Energem-powered weapon. Their blasts collide, but Heckyl is knocked back by the recoil into the cell. Sledge walks off declaring war against the Rangers. Heckyl promises that he will get back at Sledge some day. The Rangers are distraught for losing the Energem, and knows that none of this would have happened if they didn't make those wishes. Keeper cheers them up by telling them that to reach their dreams and hopes, they would have to try and work hard for it. They know that Sledge is now capable of making a frightening weapon from his stolen Energem. Riley suggests that the Rangers storm his ship, because they know it is one place that Sledge would less likely expect them. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Ross Girven - Wish Star (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice *Reuben Turner - Mr. Navarro *Matt Arbuckle - Stranger *Sam Barton - Body Builder *Yvette Parsons - Psychic *Samantha Shorter - Skateboarding girl *Luciane Buchanan - Waitress Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Spike, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *During the picnic, Shelby had her Energem inside her shirt. However, when Tyler noticed his dad, Shelby's Energem suddenly was on the outside. *When the Rangers said "Activate Dino Charge Megazord: Ptera Formation", it ended up being the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation. Notes *Among the prisoners on Sledge's ship are Plasmora, a monster with the head of Behemoth and the body of the as-yet-unintroduced Fortress, and a monster with the head and chest armor of Beevil and the bat-winged cape of Broodwing. *This is the first appearance of Heckyl, who later become the main villain of the second season, Dino Super Charge. *Sledge mentions his "employer" would have paid him handsomely for Wish Star-it is unspecified whether this employer only offered Sledge a reward for Wish Star or if he is some unknown superior of Sledge's. *The Rangers' wishes and their outcomes were: **Chase: A date; the girl broke his skateboard. **Koda: A burger; got a terrible stomach ache. **Ivan: Rescue a damsel in distress; hurt his back. **Tyler: To see his dad; was led to Wish Star. **Shelby: A date with Tyler; almost everything on their picnic went wrong. **Kendall: A Purple Ranger; the Purple Energem was stolen. **Riley: Didn't wish anything; N/A. See Also (fight footage & story) References